Computer Aided Engineering (CAE) is known as an example of technology to support prior examination of product design, manufacturing, and process design by utilizing computer technology. In the CAE field, by performing simulation based on shape data of three-dimensional shape of a product such as an automobile as a target to be designed, it is possible to verify the assembly process, etc. from the design stage of the target product.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-277672